Despues de la muerte
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: UA. Inuyasha pierde lo más valioso que tiene: Kagome muere en un enfrentamiento contra Naraku. Bankotsu se lleva su cuerpo por ordenes de este último. OOC, porque solo así lograre sacar a Bankotsu de su rol de guerrero y que Kagome se dejará hacer...Lime BankotsuxKagome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Summary: OneShot. UA. Inuyasha pierde lo más valioso que tiene: Kagome muere en un enfrentamiento contra Naraku. Bankotsu se lleva su cuerpo por ordenes de este último. OOC, porque solo así lograre sacar a Bankotsu de su rol de guerrero y que Kagome se dejará hacer...

Lime BankotsuxKagome.

Quisiera haberlos sacado a la época actual, pero soy fan de estos universos fantásticos :3, es mi primera historia del fandom de Inuyasha, así que perdón si algo se me barrió por ahí.

* * *

.

 **Después de la muerte.**

Cuando los humanos fallecen se encuentran con su fin,

no tengo interés por regresar al otro mundo

y mientras viva "hare lo que quiera".

Palabras de Bankotsu.

.

Desde la orilla de un acantilado, se escuchan unos lamentos, haciendo eco por todo el lugar. Son Sango, Shippo, Miroku, incluso Koga, quienes lloraban la muerte de Kagome, su cuerpo sin vida yacía bajo los pies de Naraku. Su mirada achocolatada sin vida estaba perdida en el dorado de los ojos de Inuyasha, quien simplemente no podía creer lo que sucedió. Pero era simple, Kagome se interpuso entre Naraku y Kikyo, no quiso ver sufrir a Inuyasha, porque si la sacerdotisa moría, seguramente eso hubiera sucedido, pero ahora ella estaba sin vida. E Inuyasha irremediablemente sufría.

-Llévate el cuerpo- ordeno Naraku al mercenario antes de desaparecer.

Y así lo hizo Bankotsu.

-¡No la toques!- grito Inuyasha, y fue lo último que escucho el ojiazul, antes de desaparecer con el cuerpo de Kagome.

.

.

Se transportaron lejos, a un templo, Naraku ordeno a Bankotsu limpiar la sangre del cuerpo de la joven, y así lo hizo Bankotsu, a regañadientes, pues él no se consideraba ningún sirviente, él era un guerrero. Pero tenía que hacerle caso. Aún no poseía el suficiente poder para desafiarlo.

-Ah y también cámbiale la ropa, ponle algo apropiado- ordeno Naraku.

-Maldición- siseo Bankotsu.

Comenzó a desnudar a la joven, y como no estaba haciéndolo con cuidado, toco la piel fría, pero tersa, y su entrepierna vibro un poco al verla totalmente desnuda, pero como Naraku tambien estaba presente, la atmosfera febril que había comenzado en su cuerpo, se esfumo.

Ahora Kagome tenía un kimono. Incluso parecía una mujer que simplemente dormía.

Naraku saco de un frasco, tres fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, y los deposito en el pecho de Kagome, resplandecieron al contacto de su cuerpo, y se desvanecieron dentro.

-Tengo que retirarme para atender unos asuntos- le dijo Naruko a Bankotsu- cuídala mientras despierta. Ya me servirá después.

-¡No soy una maldita criandera para cuidar mocosas!

-¿Mocosa? ¿Estás seguro que no te provoco nada el verla desnuda?

 _¡Maldito, se dio cuenta!_ , pensó Bankotsu mientras apretaba los puños.

Y sin más explicaciones los dejo solos.

Bankotsu se sentó en el piso de madera, ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados.

Fueron horas las que pasaron, se levanto varias veces, para ir por un bocado o caminar fuera del templo, pero regresaba al mismo sitio.

 _Aburrido._

Miraba hacia todos lados, menos hacia la chica tendida en el suelo, ¿Por qué?, ¿realmente si le provocaba una sensación de deseo?, ¿por eso evadía ver ese hermoso rostro infantil?

 _Que le puedo ver a una muerta… como yo._

Casi toco su rostro con su mano, pero se retracto.

Para cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, la luz de la luna entraba ya por una ventana, se sentía diferente, respiraba y a la vez no, era como si estuviera dentro de un sueño. Se sobresalto al ver los filosos ojos azules observarla desde una esquina, ahí se había situado el mercenario, como si ella fuera la cosa más mortífera del mundo, y todo porque le provoco algo en su cuerpo.

-¡Yo…, como…, tú!- fueron las palabras que salieron de Kagome, tratando de preguntar o de explicarse su situación así misma, mientras se tocaba el pecho, vio unos destellos brillar.

Bankotsu rodo los ojos.

-Estamos en una de las guaridas de Naraku- contesto sosteniendo su alabarda- , él te ha revivido con fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Ahora eres igual a mí.

Kagome trato de levantarse, pero al momento de hacerlo resbalo con el kimono, afortunadamente Bankotsu logro atraparla entre sus brazos, y al tenerla así de cerca, noto que el olor que despedía ella, no era el de una muerta, era un olor dulce a flores.

La estrecho un poco más, ¿alguna vez había tenido a una mujer entre sus brazos?

-¡Suéltame!- grito ella, mientras se alejaba de él- ¡se arrepentirán de lo que me han hecho, Inuyasha vendrá por m…!

La risa socarrona de Bankotsu la interrumpió.

-Por supuesto que nadie vendrá por ti, para ellos ya estas muerta.

Era cierto. Todos lloraban su muerte, y a pesar de estar abatidos tenían que seguir con su misión y destruir a Naraku.

Kagome se arrodillo, intento llorar pero no pudo, y aunque se movía y percibía su ambiente, era verdad estaba muerta.

.

.

Naraku regreso solo un par de veces, sus visitas al templo donde tenían a Kagome comenzaron a volverse más espaciadas, mientras que Bankotsu no entendía el porque de tenerlo ahí, cuidando a una mujer que ya nadie buscaba. Y Bankotsu se sorprendió que la chica, comenzó a tenerle confianza, y comenzaron a entablar una extraña amistad, era como un río, a veces las aguas eran calmadas, otra veces parecían turbias y salvajes, y ambos se comenzaban a pelear por tonterías.

-¡Tenemos que dividir el baño!- exclamo muy molesta Kagome- ¡eres un sucio, yo no puedo seguir ocupando el mismo lugar que tú!

-¡Ah pues la tienes fácil!- grito Bankotsu- puedes irte al acantilado, levantar el kimono y dejar caer la inmundicia. Pero seguramente te entrará un aire por el trasero.

-¡Idiota!- se levanto Kagome y corrió hacia afuera.

Bankotsu chasqueo la lengua, y se recostó, no le dio importancia, no era la primera vez en esos meses que discutían, si, eran exactamente seis meses, medio año desde su muerte. Kagome corrió, pero no tenía otro lugar adonde ir, el templo estaba en una montaña, no era posible bajar, y siempre llegaba al acantilado, y siempre se hacia la misma pregunta.

- _¿Por qué no me aviento al abismo?, si mi cuerpo se vuelve pedazos, Naraku no podrá usarme._

Y afortunadamente ya había regresado a sus ojos la capacidad de llorar, logrando liberar varios hilos cristalinos.

Dio un paso al frente, haciendo que unas cuantas rocas cayeran al abismo, estaba lista, de cualquier forma su vida ya hacia unos meses había llegado a su fin, pero unas manos la sujetaron por la cintura.

-¡Estúpida, ¿qué crees que ibas hacer?!

Bankotsu guiado por un miedo inexplicable la había seguido, y se molesto consigo mismo por eso, ¿tuvo miedo de que ella se fuera?

Y ese tonto sentimiento, hizo que la lanzara al suelo.

-¡Ya me canse de ti, haz lo que quieras!- le grito a Kagome. Mientras regresaba al templo.

.

Bankotsu estaba recostado, pensando en que se estaba haciendo dependiente de la presencia de la chica, y se molestaba consigo mismo, en cualquier momento él bien podía haberse ido a dar una vuelta, pero por una extraña razón no lo había hecho, y estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente de la chica.

 _¡Maldición!, yo siempre hago lo que quiero, ¿qué me sucede ahora?_

Escucho los pasos de Kagome, ella nuevamente iba a su cuarto. El sonrió maliciosamente. Claro que mientras viviera haría lo que quiera.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Bankotsu recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

Kagome se cubrió el cuerpo, estaba semidesnuda, pues estaba a punto de prepararse para descansar, cosa que le extrañaba necesitar, si ya estaba muerta.

-Bien- contesto secamente y con un rubor en las mejillas- podrías salir de mi cuarto por favor.

-¿Tu cuarto? Nada es tuyo por aquí, eres una prisionera.

-Igual que tú.

-Yo no soy prisionero de nadie, solo…solo sigo ordenes.

-No se porque me tienes que vigilar, si ya nadie me busca.

-Es verdad, Naraku comento que tus amigos han seguido su camino, y ahora es Kikyo quien los guía a los fragmentos de la perla, ya no te necesitan.

-¡Cállate, cállate! No me tortures más.

Kagome se apretó la cabeza con fuerza. Pero sin previo aviso de pronto, tomo un pequeño tarro que estaba cerca y lo lanzo a la cara de Bankotsu, y logro herirlo en una mejilla, la sangre comenzó a correr escandalosamente.

-Lo, lo lamento- se disculpo Kagome.

Bankotsu furioso se lanzo sobre ella, dejando su cuerpo encima de Kagome.

-¡Como te atreves!

-¡Tu empezaste! Se suponía que ya éramos amigos, y vuelves a decir cosas desagradables.

-¡Solo digo la verdad, maldición!

Tomo con fuerza sus manos y las sostuvo por encima de la cabeza de Kagome.

-¡Si ya se que he muerto para todos, pero incluso tengo padres, ya te había dicho, ellos no saben nada de mi muerte, cuando se enteren, no se como lo tomaran…no se…!

-Pues eres muy afortunada de tener quien te llore- dijo Bankotsu soltando sus manos, pero sin dejar de estar encima de ella- yo en cambio ya no tengo a nadie, gracias a los tuyos me he quedado sin familia, los tipos que tanto despreciaban eran lo único que tenía.

-¡Yo nunca los desprecie! ¡Pero si sus acciones!- ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos- en verdad yo no quisiera que existiera esta guerra, es triste.

-Pero me has contado que de donde vienes, también se matan entre sí. Es lo mismo en cualquier tierra.

Kagome suspiro derrotada, eso era triste y muy cierto. Ella le había confiado mucho al mercenario, nunca imagino que le abriría su corazón de esa manera a alguien, aparte de Inuyasha.

-Has muerto tan joven- dijo Bankotsu acariciando su mejilla- es una pena, sabes- tomo delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos- yo también morí muy joven, y nunca yací con una mujer- esas palabras la estremecieron, él era virgen como ella- , siempre me importo hacerme más fuerte, ser mejor que las criaturas sobrenaturales. Siento que fue estúpido de mi parte no darle importancia a eso antes.

Bankotsu recargo su frente en la de Kagome, la respiración de ambos choco, provocándoles cosquillas.

-Eres diferente a mí- declaro Bankotsu- tu piel es tan cálida, seguramente porque sigues teniendo tu cuerpo intacto, eres piel- dijo trazando un camino con sus dedos, por todo su cuello, haciendo que Kagome temblara- tienes color en tus mejillas. Tus labios lucen tan húmedos y deseables- los rozo suavemente.

-Bankotsu, creo que esto se está saliendo de control- susurro ella.

-¿Control? Kagome, creo que ninguno de los dos controla nada, ahora somos marionetas de Naraku.

-Yo no quiero ser su marioneta.

-Yo tampoco, ¿por qué no hacer algo por nuestra cuenta?- pregunto mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por el interior del kimono- ¿no te gustaría sentirte viva?

Si, ella lo necesitaba, sentía un enorme vacío que necesitaba ser llenado de alguna manera, la angustia de no ser necesitada más la atormentaba desde que despertó de las garras de la muerte, temerosa envolvió en sus brazos a Bankotsu, quien se sorprendió por el contacto.

-Quiero sentirme viva- sollozo Kagome.

De un tirón, Bankotsu deshizo el cinto del kimono, y lo mismo hizo con sus propias ropas, un palpitar desenfrenado se instalo en el corazón de ambos, cuando sus labios se encontraron, sedientos de un poco de cariño, tan necesario en aquella desolada montaña, y de esas paredes de madera. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron despacio, y poco a poco fueron más intensas en su búsqueda de la otra boca, como si eso fuera una batalla, y a Bankotsu siempre le encantaba ganar las batallas, por eso presiono rápidamente uno de los pezones de Kagome, ella gimió por la fuerza ejercida, él entendió que se había excedido, pero ¡Demonios! Estaba tan fuera de sí, y eso que solo era el comienzo de su encuentro. El ojiazul como recompensa, torno sus besos más tiernos, el silencio de los grillos comenzó a apagarse al oído de los dos, ahora solo escuchaban su respirar agitado. Kagome acaricio la espalda bien esculpida de Bankotsu, provocando que el chico tornara los besos más pasionales. Pero con suavidad, comenzó a masajear los senos de Kagome, ella gimió al sentir las manos del mercenario sobre la piel de su pecho, sus pezones estaban totalmente erectos, y al notarlo Bankotsu dejo de atacar su boca, y con besos húmedos y marcados, marco una línea hasta uno de sus pezones, succionándolo con suavidad, y una de sus manos se aventuro a la virginal entrada de Kagome, quien arqueo completamente la espalda, quiso detenerlo, esa no era ella, pero recordó, que ya no era más ella, Kagome la que conocía, había muerto ya, era libre de hacer lo que nunca imagino, abrió entonces las piernas, nuevamente sorprendiendo a Bankotsu, quien la vio antes como una niña, su idea ahora era por supuesto muy diferente, al sentir su piel, sus curvas, su pasión inusitada, lo encendió como nunca imagino que alguien lo haría, y sin más, Bankotsu la penetro, con fuerza y desesperación, provocándole un gran dolor, pero eso la hizo feliz, sentir, sentirse viva, aunque fuera en los brazos de otra persona, no era el hombre que amaba, pero extrañamente se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, para entonces ya tenían cierto cariño por el otro, eran compañeros de celda, no eran una pareja eran consientes de eso, pero eso no les impedía vibrar por las caricias mutuas, Bankotsu nuevamente beso sus labios, mientras embestía sin piedad su cuerpo, Kagome revolvió la cabellera de Bankotsu, logrando soltar su larga trenza.

Y ambos sintieron la corriente de un rayo recorrer sus cuerpos, el anuncio del clímax, y en ese momento para ambos dejo de existir la batalla de la oscuridad y la luz, Naraku y el mismo Inuyasha.

No existió nada más que ellos, sus cuerpos unidos en un espasmo de placer, y esos gemidos y gruñidos inundando la habitación.

Ya mañana sería otro día, que importaba el tiempo, para aquellos que podían vivir eternamente, gracias a los fragmentos de Shikon.

.

 **Comentario.**

Esto es un humilde, muy sencillo regalo para ti Pao, quería algo más intenso, pero digamos para no ser tan dramática que tuve problemas técnicos, en fin lo hice con mucho cariño eso sí, también pensé tomarme mi tiempo para hacerlo mejor, pero así creo que ya no sabría a regalo de cumple.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

.

 **De cero**

 **.**

Naraku por fin regreso al templo, y se vio más que complacido al ver a Kagome dormir entre los brazos de Bankotsu, sobre todo ahora que su plan necesitaba dar frutos, pues recientemente él bebé que se suponía que sería su nueva vasija, estaba ahora destruido, gracias a Sesshomaru.

–Esto va mucho mejor de lo que pensé– y sin hacer mucho ruido volvió a desaparecer.

Sin embargo, no regreso solo, Sesshomaru lo siguió, decidió investigar el templo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Kagome con "vida", el movimiento de su pecho desnudo la delataba, entonces se llevó a la chica, para hacer rabiar a Naraku, Bankotsu estaba tan saciado y exhausto de poseerla, que logro despertarse cuando Sesshomaru ya se había ido, vistiéndose rápidamente los siguió.

Pero ninguno de los tres sabia, que estaban caminando la senda que el mismo Naraku deseaba que transitaran.

Pues este último lo que buscaba era arrancar del corazón de Kagome ese sentimiento por Inuyasha, solo así le serviría completamente ella. Nada mejor que una probada de la realidad.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Sango bostezaba, Shippo bostezaba, Miroku ya se había quedado dormido, incluso Inuyasha estaba aburrido, la falta de Kagome se palpaba en el ambiente, todos estaban alrededor de una fogata, Kikyo apretó la pequeña botella escondida en su cuello, ese día habían logrado recuperar otro fragmento de la perla, pero nadie celebraba, nadie estaba contento, era como si la sacerdotisa los hubiera contagiado de alguna especie de enfermedad, que les bajaba el ánimo y les carcomía la alegría, Inuyasha estaba sentado lejos de la sacerdotisa, tenían semanas de ese alejamiento, en un ataque de tristeza el hanyō había besado a Kikyo, pero no encontró sabor en sus labios, solo la imagen de Kagome venía a su mente, apretó los puños ante el recuerdo, y se alejó, dejando a la sacerdotisa totalmente desconcertada por esa actitud tan fría, que hacía unos días se había acrecentado.

Al pasar cerca de Miroku, Inuyasha tropezó con él sin querer, despertándolo.

Minutos después ambos caminaban cerca de un rio.

–Inuyasha no puedes seguir así, corrección, no podemos, cada vez es más difícil seguir adelante.

El platinado tomo una piedra del suelo y la lanzo, provocando grandes ondas en el agua.

–Kikyo no es la más animada, ¿verdad?

–A mí no me tiene que gustar, pero a ti si, si eso es lo que quieres, vaya, pensé que era eso lo que deseabas, antes corrías tras ella, nada más veías a esas serpientes captura almas.

– ¿Es una especie de reproche?

–En absoluto, solo deseo que pongas en orden tus pensamientos y tu corazón.

–Dudo mucho que mi corazón encuentre paz algún día.

–Regresare con los demás– dijo Miroku para darle espacio.

Pero esa soledad fue momentánea, los brazos de Kikyo rodearon la espalda de Inuyasha, este no se emocionó, ya no se inmuto, ya no la deseaba, tarde se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, su estúpida debilidad nuevamente, lo llevo a besarla, y fue una pésima decisión, pues unos ojos chocolate miraron la escena, envuelta en una sábana, lo vio todo, Sesshomaru no se inmuto, siguió frio como siempre.

– ¿A esto me trajiste? – pregunto ella con los labios temblando.

Si ella ya lo sabía, lo presentía, pero verlo, era colosalmente diferente.

"Inuyasha nunca me quiso, jamás me vio como a ella"

Corrió unos metros, pero Sesshomaru le tapo el paso.

– ¿Simplemente te iras? ¿Es tu decisión?

Ella asintió llorando.

–Por favor, te lo suplico, no les digas nada de mí, por favor…

Y se corrió sin recibir respuesta.

"Hermano eres un idiota, ahora si las has perdido".

Sus pies descalzos le empezaron a escocer, sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando, y de pronto sus pies se enredaron en la sabana, y se quedó tirada en el suelo, no deseando levantarse nunca más.

Era verdad que le tenía cariño a Bankotsu, era cierto que se había entregado a él, y mil veces cierto que había disfrutado ser penetrada por el mercenario, pero la verdad abrazadora de sus verdaderos sentimientos, regresaron tan solo ver a Inuyasha, tampoco estaba recriminando nada, después de todo ya estaba muerta para el medio demonio, era natural que siguiera con su vida, que Inuyasha buscara la compañía de alguien más, y le dolía– aunque lo sabía– que Kikyo era la primera en la lista.

"Soy un alma errante, aunque estoy aquí, no puedo fingir que sigo siendo parte de este mundo, no como ella…"

Unos pies que ya eran bien conocidos por Kagome entraron en su campo de visión, levanto la mirada se encontró con Bankotsu. El ofreció su mano para ayudarla y tan pronto como se vio de pie, Kagome se lanzó a sus brazos.

– ¡Llévame contigo!

Él se separó un momento y le dedico una dura mirada.

– ¿Solo porque viste algo que no te gusto? ¿Pero que tal y al rato el clama tu nombre?, seguro querrás regresar, pues bien, este es el momento para hacerlo.

Kagome no paraba de llorar, esas palabras eran ciertas. Sin embargo, en ese momento, tomo una difícil decisión.

–No regresare con Inuyasha– contesto ella.

– ¿Qué tal que solo esta con esa mujer porque te extraña? – pregunto Bankotsu sin compasión.

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas con furia.

–Ni aun así.

– ¿Y si él en verdad te ama? – pregunto Bankotsu con un temor que no dejo ver.

Kagome tomo la barbilla del moreno, y lo obligo a verla directamente a los ojos.

–Volvamos a casa, ahora yo estaré contigo, tú lo dijiste, somos iguales.

Hundió la cara en el musculoso pecho.

–No me dejes sola.

–Nunca.

La levanto en sus brazos, y huyeron bajo la luz de la luna.

:.

.:

Sin embargo, para la furia de Naraku, la noche ardiente no se repitió.

Kagome decidió que antes de volverse a entregar a Bankotsu tenía que amarlo de verdad, aunque sus deseos febriles estaban presentes cada noche, después de todo ya había experimentado la piel dulce del mercenario, por eso a ahora dormían en habitaciones separadas, y el chico aunque sufría esa abstinencia, su naturaleza lo obligaba a no demostrárselo, y fingía una gran indiferencia, en las comidas, o en los momentos que buscaban provisiones, y que decir de las veces que estuvo tentado a husmear tras los arbustos cuando la peli negra se bañaba en el rio, no señor, él no era un debilucho, ella tendría que suplicar si deseaba que el entregara su ardiente y palpitante deseo.

"Que me ruegue".

Pero como iban las cosas, seguramente nada sucedería, o quien sabe. Sin embargo, Naraku no estaba dispuesto a jugarse el pellejo, decidió poner un plan en marcha, si Bankotsu tuviera un **algo** que despertara la atención de Kagome, seguramente abriría las piernas para él, y fue como llego a una grandiosa conclusión: Bankotsu se convertiría en un medio demonio.

Les explico la misión que tendrían ambos.

–Irán a una Montaña llamada el Cuerno de la Muerte, en ese lugar hay un rio mágico, sus aguas son especiales– le dio a Kagome un pequeño frasco– deberán traérmelo antes de cinco lunas, o de lo contrario sus poderes se anularán.

Kagome asintió suspicaz, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso que estaba tramando Naraku no pusiera en peligro a las personas, sin saber que ella y Bankotsu eran realmente el objetivo de la misión.

Y así comenzaron su aventura, sin saber que, si tenían éxito, el moreno obtendría orejas de "perro".

:

:

* * *

 **Comentario.**

¡Agradezco los reviews! Y el apoyo al grupo Circulo Mercenario, gracias eso, ¡ya tengo una trama!

Kagome esta tan muerta como Kikyo :P, bueno de hecho está mucho mejor (pregúntenle a Bankotsu), porque usa su verdadero cuerpo, nada de barro y huesos como Kikyo (guacala, como la besa así Inuyasha). Veremos como esta aventura los une completamente.

Saludos a:

Fatima, linithamonre77, rogue85, Zimba Mustaine, Anglica, angel obscuro, karla Caterina, Yuli, zabitamt1975, bulbriouji.

Espero les guste este giro de la historia.

¡Hasta el próximo!

Pd. Vendo tomates por si necesitan, jajaja.


End file.
